Hermione's Problems
by jenthewriter1
Summary: The Rest of Chapter 2 is up! Hermione is forced out of her home. This is my first shot at an HP fiction. This rating is subject to change as story continues. Will be a Severus/Hermione fic in later chapters.
1. Problems with Parents and Leaving home

****

Hermione's Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am using them simply for my own enjoyment.

A/N: This title is subject to change because I am not sure that I like it. If you have any suggestions for a new on, email me at hermsnapefan@yahoo.com

****

Chapter One: The Problems with Parents and Leaving Home

Hermione Granger sat alone in her room reading Hogwarts: A History for the hundreth time. Technically, she was contemplating what her life had to offer her. Her parents did not want her to attend Hogwarts anymore, and Hermione had no intention of listening to their rants. She was entering her final at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was planning on enjoying it. Her parents did not understand her life anymore and wanted her to stop all the nonsense immediately.

'They just don't understand me,' Hermione thought to herself, 'and are never going to understand what it is like to be me. It is as if I do not exist to them anymore.'

"Hermione! Come downstsirs we want to talk to you right now" Harriet Granger yelled up the stairway.

Hermione shut her book and went to her room. "I am coming. I'll be there in just a moment." Hermione walked down th stairs and into the foyer where her mother and father were waiting.

"Let us take this conversation into the drawing room. I personally don't want the staff to overhear what I am about to say." Jeffery Granger stated.

The three moved their conversation into the drawing room. "What would you like to discuss with me mother, father?"

"I think that should be clearly obvious young lady." harriet Granger glared at her daughter. "We want you to stop attending that school of yours."

"Yes, I know that. And what if I do not wish to stop?"

Jeffery took this part of the conversation from his wife. "I think that is obvious. If you do not do as we ask, you will no longer have a place to stay. It's not as if we ever really wanted you in the first place."

"What do you mean." Hermione was shocked by what she was hearing. 

Jeffery stared at Hermione. "You mean to say that you really have no idea? My dear girl, you were an accident. We were never planning on having chldren. You just happened at a point where you mother and I were not very careful in what we were doing."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but the hurt was turning into anger rapidly. "If you did not want me, why did you keep me? Why did you let me have whatever I desired, and why did you let me go to Hogwarts in the first place?"

Harriet responded to her daughters questions. "We kept you because everyone knew I was pregnant. What would people say if they knew I was planning to give ny child away? They would have shunned us from the moment we let you go. We let you have whatever you wanted as a way to ignore you and still be considered loving parents. We let you go to that blasted school because it gets you out of our faced for most of the year. If you could stay there during the summer holidays we would have never let you come home. Does that answer your questions?"

"Sure it does. I will be out of your precious house by tonight. I don't want to take up any more of your precious time!" Hermione yelled at her parents. "Oh, and just so you know, I will not be returning here anytime soon. I hope you have an enjoyable life together after I am gone!"

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and started packing all of her belongings into her cauldron and trunk. 'I know I am not supposed to do magic while on holiday, but this constitues as an emergency. Besides I am considered an of age witch because I used the time turner so frequently. If I get into trouble it will be worth it.' Hermione fnished packing, then she went to put Crookshanks into his cage, and send an owl to the Weasley's and Dumbledore.

In a matter of minutes Hermione was ready to leave her childhood home for the last time. Before walking out the door she remembered that she had forgotten something, the key to her Gringotts vault. She had transfered all of her money to a wizard acount at the beginning of summer because she hated to owl her parents and ask them to send her money that she could exchange later.

When she finally finished in her room Hermione walked down th back stairs and out the door. Then she pointed her wand in the air and waited for the Night Bus to come and pick her up. 

She didn't have to wait long. The bus had arrived just moments after she stuck out her wand. The driver asked her, "Where to?"

"Diagon Alley please," Hermione responded automatically.

****

A/N: I know its not much, but I wrote this while I had a break from classes. Should I continue or should I just let it drop? BTW this will be a Severous/Hermione fanfiction in the future. Let me know what you think, Constructive Criticism is always a good thing. 


	2. Diagon Alley and Dealings with Dumbledor...

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Thank you for all the positive feedback everyone. 

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and Dealings with Professor Dumbledore

As Hermione sat alone on the knight bus she thought about her life and what was to become of her. 'Why couldn't they understand me? What am I going to do with what is left of my old life? I can't go on and act as if nothing happened. But there is no need for me to let this incident ruin me. I can not give up my goals and dreams just because my parents wanted me to. I'll wait for word from Dumbledore before I make my decisions.

Having had such a bad day, Hermione felt exhausted and decided to go to sleep. She walked over to one of the beds and immediately fell asleep after lying down.

As Hermione slept the men in charge of the evening's pick-ups discussed their new passenger. "Well what do you think of her? She can't yet be out of Hogwarts."

"Something must have happened to her. Why else would she be here?"

"My guess would be she had a conflict of some sort with someone close to her."

"Yeah. You're probably right." The two workers then left the subject of Hermione's trip to themselves.

Half an hour later the Knight Bus had reached its destination and Hermione awakened. She was a little confused when she first awoke, but soon she remembered where she was and why she was there. Hermione thanked them for all their help and then left them to pick up another person.

As Hermione looked all around Diagon Alley she realized just how late it was. 'I best just go to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room. I'll pay Tom tomorrow for my room.' Hermione thought as she came up to the leaky cauldron.

When she walked in, Hermione realized that it was uncharacteristically quiet in the pub. She looked around for some sign of Tom or anyone else for that matter. "Tom? Are you here, I need a room for the night." Hermione said as she walked through the room.

"Why Hello Hermione. Albus told me that you would be by sometime tonight. It's been a slow day so I will take you up to your room. Then you can have a bit to eat before you get some rest. Albus told me that he would be sending someone here for you first thing in the morning." Tom took Hermione's bag and they headed up to her room.

"Thank you Tom. It will only take me a minute to let Crookshanks out of his cage. I will be down right after that." Hermione said as she let Tom out of the room. 'I hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't get too angry with me for leaving my house. I don't think he will be, but you never can tell. I only wish I knew what to do.' Hermione thought to herself as she let her ginger colored cat out of his cage. 

"I will be back in a few moments Crookshanks. I am in need of something to eat and Tom has gladly offered to make me something. Don't go making a mess out of things while I am gone. I will also see what I can bring you." Hermione talked with her cat as she prepared to head back down the stairs to the pub.

Hermione exited her rooms then headed for the stairs. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here Tom. I greatly appreciate it. What is on the menu for this evening?"

Tom smiled at the girl's sense of kindness. "For you anything you want. You best hurry and make a decision though the kitchen is about to close. I highly recommend the chicken breast and a baked potato."

"That sounds fine. And can I have two butter beers please. I think I am going to need them if I am to see the professor in the morning." Tom got Hermione her requested beverage of choice then went to check on her order. 

"Here we go. One Chicken and potato special." Tom handed her the plate. "And here is a slice of my fine chocolate pie for dessert."

"Thank you so very much. You are very kind Tom." Hermione said before she started to eat her food. Ten minutes later she was finished and ready to call her day ended. "Goodnight Tom. Can you wake me at seven? I would like to go to Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts before I see Professor Dumbledore."

"Of Course Hermione. Have a goodnight." Tom said as Hermione disappeared up the stairwell once more.

Hermione lay in bed that night with Crookshanks sitting on her chest. Sleep was not coming to her, so she decided to write in her journal. Hermione dated the page July 5 and began to write. After half an hour, Hermione was finally beginning to let sleep take hold of her. Within minuets of closing the book, she fell asleep. 

The next morning proved a perfect day for some light shopping. Having awoken early Hermione was down in the pub having breakfast at seven. "You got up on your own did you? Well then what shall you have before you head off?"

"Just a slice of toast with strawberry jam please. I'm too nervous to eat anything more. Besides I need to get this shopping done before seeing the professor. Do you know what time he will be here?"

"I think he said something about ten o'clock." Tom said as he handed her a glass of juice and her toast. "Be sure to be back by then at least."

"All right Tom. I promise I will be back on time. I am leaving now." Hermione said after finishing her breakfast. 


	3. Diagon Alley and Dealings with Dumbledor...

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Sorry the rest of this chapter took so long for me to complete. I have been sick and schoolwork had gotten the best of me. Too many projects and finals to worry about. I will try and get another chapter out in a couple of weeks after my finals. To all those who have responded to this please keep doing so. Your comments feed my creativity.

****

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and Dealings with Professor Dumbledore

Part Two

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley thinking about her predicament. She was wondering what she was going to do now that she had nowhere else to go. After a few moments of walking Hermione decided to venture into Madame Malkin's. As she entered she realized that she had not been in the building since just before her first year at Hogwarts.

"Hello, might I be of some assistance to you?" Madame Malkin asked Hermione.

"Yes please, I am looking to buy new school, dress, and casual robes please. I've found that I am in need of a new wardrobe. Mine just does not seem to fit my lifestyle any longer," Hermione explained to the proprietor.

"Of course dear, I can understand as much. You will be attending your final year at Hogwarts then?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Madame Malkin looked into Hermione's eyes. "Your eyes give you away dear. Besides that, I do believe I remember you. Six years ago you walked in this store with an air of haughtiness about you. Of course it was in relation to brainpower and not some mindless power trip like some other young witches and wizards in your year. Now if you would just stand here," she said pointing to the pedestal in front of three mirrors, "I will be with you in a moment."

Hermione got up on the stool. "Thank you very much."

"Now dear, can you tell me what color do you most favor?" Madame Malkin asked as she took Hermione's measurements. 

"Honestly, I love greens. Although being in Gryffindor basically dictates that green is an outlawed color."

"Now you can't mean that you will not buy green robes simply because of a feud between the houses?"

"No, I just can't have a lot of green. I'd love green dress robes. All the other robes I do not mind what color they are just so long as they look halfway decent."

Madame Malkin laughed. "You certainly are a funny one. At least you know your mind. It usually takes an hour for most girls to just decide what color they prefer. You on the other hand are sensible, therefore making my job much easier. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides I was never one to worry over clothes and things."

"Well. I think I have the perfect dress robe for you dear. It's a lovely emerald green shade with a diamond-like beading around the neckline. I think it would do wonders for you." She transfigured the robes on to Hermione. "Now what do you think?"

Hermione was breathless. "Wow, I just don't know what to say. It's absolutely perfect, but how much does it cost?"

"Very little. I've been trying to sell this robe for a while, and no one has found it the least bit flattering. But on you it looks outstanding and you cannot afford to miss this robe."

"Thank you very much. Now for my other robes?"

"Of course." Madame Malkin went about showing Hermione several robes. After half an hour Hermione chose five casual robes, her dress robe, and three new school robes. 

"Thank you Madame Malkin. Can you send them over to the Leaky Cauldron?" When she saw the nodded reply Hermione again said, "Thank you." Then walked out of the shop.

Looking at her watch Hermione noticed that she only had a little over and hour until her meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Having finished the bulk of her personal shopping Hermione went about getting new school things that had been left at her house. Parchment, ink, and quills were easy enough to find. Her potions materials she would have to get on another trip. She needed to know what she was going to need for Potions class first, and then she would decide what other ingredients she might need. 

Finally Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts. She smiled as she took in the aroma the books had to them. She was amazed at how much she had missed in the short period of time she was from the wizarding world. As she walked to the potions section Hermione bumped into someone. "Oh I am terribly sorry. May I help you with your things?" Hermione noted as she bent down to help whomever she had knocked into with their purchases.

"Miss Granger, I am not in need of your assistance. Just watch where you are going."

Hermione looked up. "Hello Professor Snape. Are you enjoying your holiday?"

"It's none of your concern, but yes I am enjoying my holiday. Now if you would please excuse me I have a meeting to attend to with the Headmaster in a few minutes."

"Of course. Have a good day Professor." Hermione said as she watched Snape turn as he usually did leaving his robes to fling around after him. Hermione chuckled to herself. 'He didn't seem so bad out of school. Still a complete jerk, but not so much as usual.'

Hermione continued her tour of the potions section of the bookstore. Glancing at the titles she saw three books that would prove necessary if she was to continue experimenting with new antidotes for those injured in the war. She purchased her books and made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Right on time Hermione. I've just fixed you some lunch. It shall be ready in a moment. Professor Dumbledore will be here in a few short moments," as Tom said this the bell on the door rang signaling a new customer.

"Well hello Professor Dumbledore, we were just saying that you would be here shortly." Tom said as he handed Hermione her plate of food. "Please have a seat and I will make you something to eat. Is anyone else to be joining you?"

"Yes Severus will be attending this meeting in a couple of minutes. Please make something for him as well."

"Of course. I will let you talk to Hermione now." Tom said then left the room to tend to other customers at the bar.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "How are you child? This cannot be easy for you."

Hermione looked glum. "I'm fine, at least I will be once the shock wears off. I new something was wrong, I just hadn't figured it to happen so soon after I returned home. Other than that I am fine for the most part. I'm just wondering what am I to do now that I am alone."

"You will never be alone Hermione. You will be fine and you will continue your education at the head of your class. There is no need to fret about paying for it either. Your parents stopped a long time ago and some people decided to be your benefactor so that your wonderful mind would not go to waste. I see that this is all a shock to you Hermione. Let it take hold for a while then we will talk about your living arrangements for the rest of the holiday."

Hermione nodded and began to eat her lunch. 'This is too much to take in. I can't possibly believe that my parents were that crude to me. I am thankful to whoever has been paying for me to educate myself.' Hermione ate the rest of her lunch without another thought,

A few moments later Severus Snape walked into the establishment.

"Hello again Professor." 

"Thank you Miss Granger. Your kindness is impeccable."

Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile at Tom. "Now that all parties are present we can discuss your living arrangements for the rest of break Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione. Miss Granger reminds me too much o my parents."

Dumbledore nodded. "Hermione Severus has agreed to allow you to stay at his manor for the remainder of summer holidays. If you agree you will leave here tonight and return to Diagon Alley to finish buying your school things. If you do not agree well you'll have to stay here where you would not e able to go out much."

"Thank you for allowing me to chose. If it is all right with Professor Snape, I would like to stay at the manor. As long as I can bring my cat is all I care about."

"Crookshanks is welcome at Snape Manor Hermione. I think he would make a good companion for my cat Rhiannon."

"Then I gladly accept your offer professors. If you would excuse me I need to pack a few things."

Hermione went upstairs to collect her things while Severus and Albus talked. "Thank you for taking her in Severus."

"It is no problem Albus. I understand where she is coming from and she will be in excellent care. So there is no need to worry. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go prepare a room."

Severus then left the Leaky Cauldron and Albus quietly waited for Hermione. 

Five minutes later Hermione walked down the stairs with Crookshanks in her arms. "I am ready professor Dumbledore whenever you are."

"We will be leaving as soon as I pick a few things up for Poppy. I shall be back to collect you in a little while." Albus then walked out the door as well.

A/N: Next Chapter: Snape Manor!!!!!!! Please Review I need to hear your thoughts to work on my next chapter.

****


	4. Please Read

**A Quick Authors Note:**

**I know I haven't updated in like forever. And I am so sorry about that. I thought I would have time over my Christmas vacation, but things just didn't seem to go that way. This semester has had me reading over 100 pages of text a night not including all the other homework that I have. I am in the process of writing chapter three, but I have not decided what I want the interior of Snape Manor to look like yet. So it might be a little while before the chapter is actually posted. If you have suggestions please email me at jen_the_writer@yahoo.com if you send me something and I use it, I will give you credit for it. **

**Also people have said that the dialogue has been a little formal and that I should use more contractions. I write formally because I imagine Hermione to be proper and well educated. I do however intend to add a few more contractions here and there to lighten it up a little. **

**Also I wish to thank Tracy, djeserkare, Katie Scarlette, Calbee, wolf-angel-keri, gorgegirl, silvermoon, silverwolf, FairLady, Sylvanus Snape, Serenity, Lillie Blaze, arcee, and Dragoneyes. Thank You all for reviewing and please keep it up. **


End file.
